Time doesn't always heal everything
by KaYlaNnE95
Summary: Cam's dad gets murdered as he was in the S.O.S's, Sumatra of Shadows, way of getting Cameron, leaving her emotionally destroyed. It affects everyone around her. Thats how she meets Zach.
1. Chapter 1

**(I Disown Gallagher Girls, They Belong To Ally Carter)**

**Gallagher Girls** _Time heals everything, but in the spy world, it doesn't always work that way

**Chapter One!**

Cammie's POV

"State your name", the operator said.

"Cameron Ann Morgan", I stated.

"Tell us everything that happened on the night of the 16th, January, 2006."

I am Cameron Ann Morgan as you see, but everyone calls me Cammie. My codename is 'Chameleon', because that's what I am, a pavement artist. I hide in plain sight and not even my friends and family can find me. I go to the Gallagher Academy, a school for training female spies. Yes you read that correctly 'a spy school'. If you don't believe me, then, what do you think you were just reading before you saw the words 'spy' and 'school'? , huh, anyways now you know what I'm talking about, I must say that your not supposed to know, so keep your mouth zipped or else you wont know what hit you. Alright maybe you will know, assuming you think it's me. Okay, so I'm sixteen years old and am in my fourth year at Gallagher, year ten. My best friends are Rebecca Baxter, we all call her Bex and her codename is Duchess. Elizabeth Sutton, also known as Liz, codename Bookworm and Macey Mchenry, codename Peacock. I've had an experience, that would scar anyone's life, forever, but I'm a spy, spies lie and hide their facial expressions. So that's what I do, I stay expressionless and emotionless. Ever since that day, no one has known what I'm thinking and it freaks them out but only I see that, it also worries the hell out of them. But I'm not about to let them see how I feel to stop them from freaking out on me, cause either way they'd still freak out and worry about me. Somehow, I think the latter would be worse though.

At the moment, I am sitting in a guarded room at CIA headquarters, being debriefed, with a lie detector sitting right next to me. Some guy is playing the 'operator', trying to get out the information that only I know, but he's not succeeding. He looks at me patiently and asks the question again.

"Cameron answer the question. What happened on the night of the 16th of January, 2006?"

Well, I don't say anything, which only annoys him. I know that my face gives nothing away so they can't suspect anything while I think.

The night of the incident, I was walking with my dad near the park. We were talking and having fun and I was only 12 just starting at Gallagher. Then we saw a van come rolling by, only to stop in front of us. Three men, all dressed in black, jumped out and grabbed me, one kept hold and tied me up. Meanwhile the others went over with a knife and started stabbing my dad to death. I remember screaming and thrashing, trying to get him to let me loose but his hold on me was to firm for it to do any good. There also happened to be a carnival on in town, so no one heard me apart from my attackers. After they disposed of my father's body, they shoved me in the back of the van and they all jumped in front. I was screaming and crying the entire time. They had tied me up at my wrists, alone and they hadn't done a very good job of it either. So once they got the van going, I quickly got my wrists free and escaped. I was pretty fast and good at disappearing so by the time they were out, they couldn't find me. They were furious about this and so I ran straight to the Academy, before they got the chance to have a better look for me. I have hard facts that they were after me and my dad was in their way. I don't know why or who they are but that doesn't change that they were and probably still are after me. It had all happened in less than 7 minutes, they killed my dad, disposed of him, kidnapped me and I escaped leaving them angry and furious. It still leaves me angry knowing this and just thinking about it just makes it worse.

I looked at the operator guy, who's name I believe is Mark and then I told the story that I've said over and over again.

"I was walking with my dad near the park, there was a carnival on, so no one heard me when I was screaming and thrashing to get away. A van came and out jumped three guys all dressed in black, one grabbed me and tied me up. While the other two went to my dad and stabbed him to death before he could even make a move. They then disposed of what was left of him right in front of me and shoved me in the back of the van. I escaped them and went straight to Gallagher, end of story."

I say this all coldly, my face had hardened and I sounded like someone who could kill someone without a moments thought. This is if I didn't know them or hated them, then I probably could have. Mark blinked at me, looking a little frightened; obviously he picked up on my change of mood.

"You can go", he said stiffly.

I then walked out of the room knowing that they find me frightening in many ways and that they think I'm dead on the inside, scarred for life.

Joe Solomon's POV

I was watching Cammie through a one way see through mirror. She looked like a really good trained spy, expressionless and emotionless. But I know her better then that, she's been like this ever since what happened to her and Chris. It's like she's dead on the inside, it can't be good for her. I saw the change of mood in the atmosphere; she looked deadly, like she could kill someone. If looks could kill then Cammie would have murdered heaps of people, unintentionally. I knew they'd send her out soon and as if on queue, I saw her get up to leave. So I walked around to meet her and to have a small chat with Mark.

"Hey Cam, can you wait for me outside? I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Operator over here." I gestured to Mark as I asked Cammie to wait outside, she gave a short nod, not even looking at me and kept walking. Once she appeared to be out of hearing range, I turned to Mark.

"Did you get any new information?" I asked.

"No, we've got to do something about her attitude though" Mark said.

I sighed although I knew she wouldn't have budged.

"She scares the hell out of me sometimes, she may make a good spy but she's also human" Mark admits.

"I know" I said and let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding in. "Me to, See you later Mark." I breathed.

"Later" came his reply.

Then I walked out to meet Cammie and go back to Gallagher. But then I brightened up as I thought of something that could help Cam. I'll have to talk to Rachel as soon as possible.

Cammie's POV

Joe came out a minute after me. It was weird though, cause I swear that he looks happier, if he doesn't tell me then I'll have to find out later.

"Alright, Lets go" He said once he reached me. He then lead me to the limozine we are to ride home in. It was a quiet ride home, he didn't speak and I didn't either. And if you haven't figured out why he has a fatherly role with me, its because he's the closest I have to a father now and he is my godfather, so to speak. But no one can ever replace my father, no one, not ever!

When we got their, as soon I was out of the limozine, Bex, Liz and Macey all rushed to me, screaming my name and hugging me. This almost knocked me to the ground. They soon moved away and started to ask how it went, but I held up a hand, shushing them.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, you have to come with me" I said smiling. I saw Joe going to my mum's office.

"We need to find out what Joe's planning, it's obviously something good from the looks of his face" I told them as I dragged them down secret passageways, to one that has a gap that allows you to spy on my mum's office. I made sure Joe thought we were going up to our rooms first though.

"How does his face look Cam? Since I can't even read his expression" Bex asked.

"He looks happier, like he's found some hope for something" I said to them.

Liz just looked shaken at how positive my voice sounded, like she would start hyperventilating at any moment. Macey and Bex gaped at me.

"How the hell do you do that? Its bloody awesome but scary at the same time" Bex said.

I just rolled my eyes at the last comment and kept walking. As we were getting there, I heard a knock and a whispered 'Oopsy daisies', from Liz. It sounded like she had bumped her elbow on something. Then I heard voices, Mum's and Joe's, by the sounds of it and it also sounded like they'd just started talking too.

"Rachel, I have an idea." Joe said.

"Go on." My Mum said.

"Well, just as we left from Cammie's debriefing, I was thinking that, maybe, her experiencing something that she has yet to experience could help her. She looked so emotionless, Rachel, like she's not even real, as if she had died the night Chris did as well." He said coldly. I think I heard my mum flinch at the thought and harsh words. "We should get the Academy to meet Blackthorne, get her to meet guys." Joe said.

My mum's eyes probably widened at that, I know mine would have if I didn't have so much control. They want me to meet guys, they think a guy could change me, well they're wrong. They mustn't know me to well then. I looked at my friends, who looked surprised and very excited. I rolled my eyes at them, then tuned back into the conversation.

"….think it would work, Joe?" mum was saying. "I mean, she's already worrying me, what if it makes it worse?"

"It won't, the worst it could do is leave her where she started, there's nothing to loose, and only something she could gain, more life." Joe said. "Rachel, if she meets guys her own age, then it could bring out the affection young females have for young males" He reasoned. I bit back a laugh at his crazy idea and shook my head. But what surprised me the littlest bit was what my mum said next.

"Alright, I will call Steve and see if they would like to do and exchange with us this semester." My mum sighed.

I was quiet on the way back to our room while my friends were gushing quietly about what we just found out.

Once we were all in, I faced them, "Do I really worry them so much that they are making us have an exchange with Blackthorne?" I asked.

They were all looking excited until I asked this, then Liz spoke.

"Cam, you worry a lot of people, actually you frighten us, all of us and you can make anyone scared of you with the way you look at them. But Cam, don't worry about it, it could make others worry even more." Is exactly what she said.

"We all worry about you Cam." Macey said.

"Anyways, I think Joes idea is a great idea" Bex said, happily.

"That's because you will meet guys" I muttered and we all laughed.

Cammie's POV

I was sitting on my bed at Gallagher and Bex, Liz and Macey had come back early to keep me company. Then I heard Liz squeal, we all look at her, questioning her insanity.

"You will never guess what I just thought of", Liz squeaked out.

"What?" I asked.

"We should hack the Blackthorne Institutes files and see when they will be here and we should see who they're sending and find out everything about them" Liz rushed to get out.

I looked at the others and they looked just as excited at the thought.

"That is a bloody brilliant idea Liz" Bex said. I internally groaned, Bex always says 'Bloody', when she gets in her excited state.

"Well, Okay then lets hack some files" I said faking excitement. They didn't even realize I was faking until I let the expression fall. They just rolled their eyes at me, they new I wasn't as thrilled at the idea as they were.

I mean, they're doing this exchange because of me, so it's basically my fault. But I guess that's just the way I feel, because everyone else so far is glad, besides the reasons why. Joe Solomon is going to make a complete fool out of himself for even suggesting the idea because it's not going to work. No boy can change me and I won't change for them. It's as simple as that. Then, about 15 minutes later, I hear Liz's squeals again. Along with that her "I'm in, Cammie, I'm in, I'm ins" We all rushed to her, Bex and Macey out of excitement and I for the simple fact that I will know everything I need to know about these boys, while they will know nothing. Bex whoops, "This is awesome Liz, bloody awesome" she says.

"Zachary Goode, Nicholas Austin, Grant Newman, Jonas Salester, Andrew Caleb, Jacob Finn, Alistair Slater, David Turner, Timothy Fields and Reece Malice…" I read aloud, their names going from best to worst in the tenth grade. I smiled "Welcome to your worst nightmare, me!" I sang.

My friends all turned to me, like I knew they would. "Please don't tell me you're not going to make their time here, with us, their worst time imaginable" Macey pleaded. I only smiled at them, then said "maybe" and they all groaned while Bex snorted, she probably was thinking that she should've seen this coming. I gave a short burst of laughter.

"Well, let's just say that they might not enjoy their time here as much as they like. And Mum and Joe might be a little disappointed that their plan didn't work so well" I explained and laughed even more. They just scowled at me.

"Hey, don't scowl at me" I said sobering up. Bex rolled her eyes and said "Cam, you know you can't control us so why start now" sweetly.

"Humph" I said or least that's what the noise coming out of my mouth sounded like. "Hey, Liz can I borrow your laptop to memorize their profiles?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said while passing me her laptop. I worked through all of their profiles and 1.39 hours later I had all of them memorized, from their eye colour, to who their parents are to their personalities. I looked up, over at Liz and passed her, her laptop wordlessly. One word stuck in my mind 'Goode'. I don't know why but it did. I mean, I don't even know him and he doesn't know me, so how can he affect me so much. I'm the best at Gallagher and he's the best at Blackthorne and yet. According to our rates, he can't even compete with me. But he's still on my mind, what is wrong with me, Cammie. I mentally yelled that at myself. We have some things in common and he did loose his parents to CIA but at least they didn't get murdered right in front of him. I thought this harshly and shut my eyes. Be glad Goode, be glad, I thought then scolded myself, why am I still thinking of him. I stood up and said "I'm going for a walk" as I left the room. "Okay" they said as I left. Once I was out, I went and found the nearest passageway that I could disappear through and did what I do best, I disappeared. It was about 2 hours later that I decided to go back, on account of that they would start worrying now. When I walked in they all screamed my name.

"What?" I said going all defensive, but I actually did know that they screamed at me because they were just worried.

"You were gone for a little over 2 hours, what do you mean what?" Bex shouted at me. I sighed, "Sorry" I said warily.

"We were worried about you" Liz said quietly.

"Well, it's okay now, everything's okay", I said, calming them down. It was coming close to 23:30 hours so I decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, Gallagher students will be arriving in limozines, ready for the new semester. Then the Blackthorne boys will come in at dinner. Tomorrow will be fun I thought as I drifted off to sleep. I woke in the morning to find Macey, Bex and Liz fussing over each other with clothes, make-up and a brush. Bex was setting out clothe styles, Macey doing make-up, while Liz fixing hairstyles up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls, not me unfortunately!**

**Sorry, it took so long for me to update, but i hope you like it!**

**Chapter Two!**

Cammie's POV

I groaned when i saw the outfit they had layed out for me. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a deep red, low in the back halter top and black, strappy 3 inch heals. She also had a small black leather coat to throw over top. This was gonna be torture, just as i thought that, the girls realized was up. "Come on Cam, in the shower before we force you" Macey said. I groaned again as i made my way to the shower. It was nice in the shower and i thought to stretch out my time in here to avoid what was coming next.

But when decided that, Bex had another idea and pulled me out to get me ready. They attacked me with make-up, combs and all sorts of unknown pieces. Then they finally let get into the clothes they had layed out, it was best not to argue cause they are Gallagher Girls and 3 onto 1, they always win.

"Whats the special occasion?", i asked. But naturally, i already knew the answer, it was for tonight, when we have the exchange.

I mean, come on, they're just boys. But for Liz, they're a whole other type of species, one that she doesn't understand how they have the affect they have on her.

They all just looked at me like id just asked the most stupidest thing.

Then Macey said "Cammie, we have 10 boys, 10 Blackthorne Boys coming to Gallagher Academy this semester. Boys never come here! And they're spy boys, just like us. So how can you be so calm and not caring. I mean, we're talking about boys here, so don't ruin this for us, we want to make you look good for them thats all."

"Its as if she's immune to boys or something", Bex whispered to Liz, even though we're all spies and know that all of us would be able to hear. Liz nodded in agreement, "Hey", i said.

"I'm right here, you guys, i'm still in the same room, i can hear what your saying, don't act like i'm not here Bex." I told her. I can't believe she just said that, right in front of me.

They then finished getting themselves ready and we all went down to breakfast together.

Once we were there we got our food and sat down. After Breakfast, the girls started arriving. You could tell when Tina got back, it was obvious, because you could hear the rumors starting up. The day went by quickly, especially since today was devoted to us getting our bags unpacked.

When dinner came, my mum stepped up to the podium and then gave her speech.

"Welcome back to Gallagher, Ladies", She'd started, then i zoned out, i never pay attention when we give our normal pledge. It became a routine for me, ignoring it.

But when she started with, "Now Gallagher Academy is a proud and exceptional school", i decided to listen to what she has to say about this.

"But this year things will be different. We are doing an exchange with another school

for the semester", she smiled and avoided any eye contact with me, tucking a piece

of her hair behind her ear. There were many intakes of breathes at her words, some almost choked on their drinks. But my group just kept on a blank expression.

"Another school, just like ours, that is and its for boys", my mum said, "We want you all to communicate and get along with each other." She said looking pointedly at me. "Because these people will be who you go with when you get let out into the real world, doing proper missions. Also",she added on, "They will be joining you from today, Welcome the Blackthorne Academy!" She exclaimed and stepped off the podium. Once she'd said Welcome, the doors to the hall swung open and there stood 10 blackthorne boys. All my classmates gasped and looked at them with wide eyes, half of them had there forks or drinks halfway to their mouths. Even Bex, Mace and Liz weren't prepared for this and they knew about it. I looked at my mum, who was smiling, back at my roommates, then at the rest of the room. The boys were all smirking or giving of some sort of cocky vibe saying 'were better then you are'.

I, then cracked a smile and started laughing my head off. They should have seen the looks on there faces, it was hilarious. My roommates blinked, looked at me then back to the boys while i had the rest of the rooms attention. My mum sighed and bit her lip, obviously she came to the realization that i knew something that they hadn't.

** If you have something to say about it, Please review, this is my first fanfic and i hope it keeps your interest.**

**xxxx ~Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, i know. Whens zammie happening?, well i can only promise, soon, but lets just say,**

**they don't start off being all over each other, you know, hearts racing at first sight, but thats because they hide it and the relationship grows on them...**

**Chapter Three!**

Zach's POV

This will be fun, i thought as we waited for the signal, saying that we could show ourselves. We know a fair bit about this, that the girls didn't, which leaves us better prepared for this then them. They didn't even know about us, so that gives us the element of surprise. But all we were allowed, or well could find out was that Jonas has some competition with some chick named Elizabeth Clutton?, Mutton?, Sutton?, i don't know something like that. And for the rest of us, her three roommates Rebecca Baxter, Macey Mchenry and this other one that we could only find her codename, which is 'Chameleon', apparently shes the best, in their school and ours. Which means that im going to have to work harder then ever this semester. These girls are good and Dr Steve had told us only that much information because he felt we would need it, the other girls weren't so much as competition, as they were average.

Just then we heard our queue, so we pushed the doors open and walked in, with Dr Steve leading us, then me, Grant and so on. As we walked in, all heads turned in our direction. Girls had many emotions cross their faces, mostly shocked and surprise. Many had their forks and drinks mid way to their mouths, it was hilarious. I started smirking as soon as saw their reaction and saw that others in my class were doing the same but Jonas just smiled, he was too smart to even try to give off the cocky vibe. But then, one of the girls started laughing her head off, don't know why, or how but i think she knew more then the others and i think that we don't affect her as much. I think she found it as funny as the rest of us guys did, maybe even more.

Then she said "You should all see the look on your faces!"

Then she held up her hand, telling us to wait a moment and took a deep breathe. I then, noticed how she looked, she was beautiful, gorgeous even but wasn't the type to stop people in their tracks. The type that would only get a second glance and no more thought. But could most definitely stop someone if she wanted to. She was definitely capable.

She then put on an expressionless and the most innocent looking face i've ever seen, thats been pulled off by a spy. And smiled, man, how does she do that. Dazzle me, its incredible. She's definitely someone special and everyone knows it.

Headmistress Morgan then started speaking, giving a meaningful look at the girl as she was talking. "Now, we would like for these young men to take a seat. You will all need to interact and get to know each other. Your schedules and rooms will be put up on the bulletin, classes will start tomorrow, so until then, enjoy dinner". She announced.

I looked at the other guys before i did anything and noticed that they were all looking at the girls, especially the one who laughed, also her group who hadn't looked shocked only surprised. She however didn't give away anything. I decided to break the frozen to the spot look and moved to get dinner, their food is good here, the guys soon followed suit. We all sat down together, except Tim and Reece went to introduce themselves to a group of girls, they then sat down with them. But

i then noticed something that the others hadn't, cause they had finally taken their eyes off of her for the moment, which i only thought 'finally' too, cause it was doing my head in, i didn't really want or like them looking at her. She got up and quickly walked away then somehow, vanished. I saw a lot of confusion when the guys looked back at her, which made her friends laugh at the them.

* * *

Joe's POV

I watched as the guys got settled in and realized that Cam had most of their attention. They better watch out, they don't know what they're dealing with, this s a whole new stage for them. Cam, also wasn't quite done with all of her fun.

She got up and disappeared, like the chameleon she is. The guys looked confused and started to look around trying to find where she could have gone but being Cam, it would be impossible for them to find her. But i soon found that she was coming up from behind them. Shes good, they don't even suspect a thing. But what i really want to know is how she found out about the exchange, we only planned it yesterday and we kept it secret.

If this experience doesn't help her, then i don't know what will. At the end, she'll be better, more humane or she'll have them wanting her just as badly as they'll be frightened by her.

**xxx ~Kay**


	4. Chapter 4

**I disown the GG, the amazing ally carter does!**

**So sorry that i couldn't update any sooner but with school going on and bruising my muscles and such, i just couldn't.**

**Well here it is, i hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Four!

Bex's POV

I can't believe she actually got the nerve to do this to them, boy they are so going to regret meeting Cam. Her plan is genius really, its going to be so funny, its bloody brilliant. The looks on the guys faces was just making us laugh so hard that the bloody world could blow up. They so don't realize that shes coming up behind them. Its actually quite scary how much attention Cam can get, yet still look so unemotional, they are so confused right now, looking for her, but they wont find her till she wants to be seen.

"They are so dumb", Macey told us. And then we saw Cam getting closer to them, coming out of the shadows, which was making us laugh even more.

Cammie's POV

I was creeping closer to them, coming up from behind them and they still didn't realize it. I mean, they're supposed to be spies in training and i'm right here. And they cant see me! Ridiculous, they are so stupid, what are they teaching them, cause it seems to me that its nothing to do with awareness. Its as if they don't even belong in this world, the spy world.

I still had my apple in my hand as i slided into the seat beside Nicholas, without them noticing. Then i stared at my apple as i decided to speak up and let my appearance be known.

"So, Whats your name?", i asked Nicholas, playing innocence, even though i knew heaps about all of them already. I heard some screaming come from a guy or two, and all of them turned to look at me with shocked, scared and really confused faces.

I heard all my friends and part of my school laughing, Joe was chuckling and my mum just shook her head and sighed.

They were all just staring at me as if they had just seen a ghost, almost. Its almost as if they are absorbed by me, but that couldn't be right, could it? I shook my head.

"You know", I said to them "I believe that its very rude to stare", They all just blinked and kept staring, "Hey, you do realize i asked you a question", i said becomng impatient.

Then Nicholas said "Uh, hi I'm..." But he didn't get any further cause i cut him off, saying, "Nicholas, nice to meet you". He blinked and kept watching me, then said, "How did you know..." he trailed off, but i already caught onto what he was asking.

"What your name is?" I asked, i didn't let him reply. "I have one word for you Nic" I smiled, pointed to myself, leaned into him and whispered the one word, that i made sound like it was an explanation for anything and everything. "Spy", i said letting my voice linger on the word.

They all just gaped at me and so i kept smiling at them. But i noticed that one guy, who i believe is 'Goode' just smirked. I really felt like wiping that smirk off of his face right there and then. Because for starters it makes him look hot, and well its annoying me that im actually thinking of him that way.

Then i thought i might show them what a real spy is.

"So let me guess?", i said to them, making it sound like a question. I pointed to the furtherest away and started naming them. "You're David", he nodded, "Your Alistair?", i questioned. He quickly nodded and said, "Call me Slater". I pointed again, "Andrew, Jacob, Grant, Jonas, Zach", i said making my voice linger on Zach's. They all nodded speechlessly, then I said, "Oh, and Reece and Tim is over with Tina and the girls".

They nodded again and i stood up with them all watching me. "Nice meeting you all, i will see you later", i said then started to walk away but Zach stopped me.

"Whats your name?" he asked me.

I shook my head, still not turning to look at them, "I have many names", i said, "I'm the chameleon", i told them as i turned around looking at them.

"And thats all you get for now", i said looking Zach in the eye. I looked at them all, then i turned and walked off and out of the room.

**Well, i hope you liked it, i hate to keep you waiting but i don't know when i can come on and what not.**

**Please review to share your comments/advise on it.**

**xxx ~Kay **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Gallagher Girls Belong To Ally Carter, Peoples!)**

**Hey, everyone!**

**I'm so sorry i couldn't update sooner and for how short this one is, but i have a whole other life outside this story and umm, laptop.**

**But thats not your fault, i will update when i can but i can't promise anything. Please enjoy the minds of Zachy & Solomon!**

**Chapter Five!**

**Zach's POV**

How did this happen?, im thinking, 'she' has taken over our minds or something. Seriously, shes gorgeous and doesn't have a clue on the effect she has on us. Wait, did i just call her gorgeous?, i guess i did. Whats happening to me?, why didn't she tell us her name?, Where is she going?, How did my classmates and apparently i, turn into lovesick puppy dogs? And all in a matter of just the sight of her? So many unanswered questions, and how can someone be this talented and oblivious and classified. And, and oh geez, now im babbling and talking to myself, as if i could figure it all out by complaining to myself, whats gotten into me. Oh, yea, thats right, 'she' has gotten into me.

I grinded my teeth together at the thought of this, then looked out over the room. Its a large room, its larger then the one we have at blackthorne at least. Then i realized that half of the guys were still looking out after where 'she' just left. I growled a little, but it was unnoticeable,because i felt like kicking the shit out of all the guys. Cant they keep their eyes to themselves, they probably never stopped staring at where she had disappeared through.

**Joe's POV**

How did she figure all that information out. Shes definitely a Morgan, Matt would be proud, if he could see it. Shes so much like him, i thought as i watched Cam 'guess' all the guys names. And not even cluing them in on who she is. And now she just, practically glides out of the room, with almost everyones eyes on her. Man, these guys are going to get crushed. I turned my head looking at Rachel. She was gaping at her daughter, she let her mask fall and Cam is oblivious to it all.

I looked towards all the other teachers, they had all seen what she just did. Most of them were smiling a sad smile, they were clued in almost as soon as we could tell them about Blackthorne coming and its reasons why were obvious. But you could tell, the ones that specialized in the R & D track were worried, they didn't have the experience of hiding facial expressions.

Just as i'm thinking this, Bex, Macey and Liz stood up, laughing and headed out the way Cam left. Probably gone to find her.

**Review your thoughts, Please! I treasure your thoughts just as much as my own.**

**xxx~Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Gallagher Girls aren't mine but you can't take away my dreams) :)**

**So Sorry for not updating sooner but you know how life is, nothing can be done in the blink of an eye.**

**I hope you enjoy this, its the best i could think of under the circumstances. I'm going to be very busy this weekend, i have a friend staying over, then i have dancing and shes coming with. We've also got a costume party to go to and a few other things, so i might'nt be able to update as soon as i wish i could. **

**

* * *

**

Bex's POV

That was bloody brilliant, what Cam just did. Her actions couldn't help but make us laugh.

"Hey, lets go find Cam", Macey said in between laughs. Then she looked thoughtful as she said " But knowing her, she might not want to be found and well, you all know her, she's impossible to find once she decides to hide." We all laughed at that, cause its true. She wasn't code named the 'Chameleon', for nothing.

"Well, we can still try, if not we'll wait for her to appear", Liz said. We all nodded our agreements, so then we stood up together, still laughing, may i add and walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Cammie's POV

I heard my friends laughing so much as i walked out that i thought their heads might explode. But obviously that wasn't the case. As soon as no one was in sight, i slipped through a common passageway that most knew of. But what they don't know, is about one of the passages that are attached to it. They know about 2 of them but there is one that i know not even my friends know of. It leads to a secret room, that im pretty sure only i have figured out where is.

Its a room that is below our room, there is a way through a door that is hidden under my bed, that lets me into our room. I come to this room a lot , enough that i have it rearranged so that i have a television, a few books, some blankets, a few pillows, a mini fridge, food, drinks, a small table and a few other things in it. Its like my own little,enclosed getaway.

I had seen my mum gaping at me as i had walked out of the room, and that Solomon thought that i hadn't taken in my surroundings, that i was oblivious to it all. I also knew that my friends would leave the room not long after me to come in search of me but give up soon after knowing that they wont be able to find me. I knew so many things but what i didn't know is what scared me the most. It's frightening but i never let anyone know what i'm feeling, and thats probably why they react to me the way they do.

I want to know why they are after me? Why? Why me? I'm nothing special. I'm not even that pretty. So why would some group be after me and have to kill my father, just to get to me? It's one simple, little question and yet i can't know, know one really knows, i mean, we have our suspicions but thats not an answer. The 'Sumatra of shadows' is really dangerous and they're after me, of all people and i probably wont ever find out why. I've kept this secret for so long and it's killing me. I don't know how much longer i can keep it. It's hard keeping a secret that everyone knows you know.

And they know that i'm bound to crack sometime soon.

**

* * *

**

Now thats it, Please review and i'll check out what you've got, also i need to know what your thinking,

**cause ****if your not liking it then there is no point in me continuing the story.**

**I'd love to know if your liking it or not cause i really do want to keep this story going :)**

**xxx~Kay**


	7. AN! SO So Sorry!

Hey, I'm so sorry about this, i know you all probably don't like author notes, i don't, so i wouldn't expect you to. But the thing is, im acting, singing and dancing in a Grease Musical as Frenchy, for my school. I'm a main and understudy, considering my understudy got kicked out. I've been getting heaps of homework. So i'm not in the best position to be writing/typing stories. I really want to get more done, but i've been so tired. Please leave any ideas you might have about the story because im not entirely sure where i want this story to go and I'll make sure i mention your name. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and I'll see what i can do about the updating.

xxx~Kayla


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't you just hate it when sayings like 'you can look but you can't touch' come up? Well i do. And i think it is similar to 'you can have a copy but you can't own it'!**

**I got news for you all, **

**i don't own the gallagher girl series, **

**but i do have copies of the series,**

**i own this fanfics storyline**

**And i'm lovin` it!**

**I would like to thank all of you people who have favourited, story alerted and/or reviewed!**

**And a special thanks to ZachandCammie4ever for their idea!**

**Chapter Seven!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I woke up and noticed that i had fallen asleep in the secret room that is below my room. I really should work out a name that i could call it, Hideaway? The den? Saferoom? Safety net? all well, it'll come to me soon enough. Everyone has probably been worrying or wondering where i've gone. It's almost lunch and i haven't shown up for classes.

I sighed, then got up and straightened out my clothes from any wrinkles that may have found themselves on them.

As i started to go up through the hidden door under my bed, i heard some whispered voices.

"Hurry up, they will probably come back soon, to see if the chameleon has come back to there room while they were looking for her", a guys voice said to someone else.

I peeked through the gap in between the floor and my bed. It was Zach, Grant and Jonas. What the hell are they doing?

I saw Zach placing something that fairly resembled a bug on the inside of our lamp. And then they started to rush out of the room before they got caught.

I smirked and then once the door was shut, i climbed up, into our room.

Zach, you are in big trouble boy!

* * *

Zach's POV

"Hurry up, they will probably come back soon, to see if the chameleon has come back to there room while they were looking for her", Grant whisper shouted at me. I nodded my head as i placed our last bug in the lamp.

Then we all rushed out of the room. Later on when we all go back to our rooms, we will switch it on and listen in on the girls conversation. And we'll probably find out where she went. I'm really curious to where she went though, she was good, that much is true but i still want to know everything about her. She's very mysterious and its just eating away at me. That i, Zachary Goode, top in my class or school for that matter, doesn't know someone and can't find out a thing about her, even though i badly want to know everything. Ugh, it's frustrating, that's for sure."Zach!" Grant shouted. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

He gave me an annoyed look, "I've been calling for your attention for three whole minutes!" he stated.

"Oh" i said and looked down and then back up at him, "What did you want?" I asked him, trying to distract him from asking me why i wasn't alert. Because everyone knows that i'm always alert and if i wasn't, then there is definitely something on my mind. And if there was something on my mind, then everyone will know and he rumors would start and people would start asking me what it is.

Grant shook his head, "Your really out of it, whats on your mind?" he asked. "Nothing", i said, but he didn't look to convinced. "Whatever Zach, you will tell us eventually." He said, then his eyes were wondering off and he was staring at a girl who was laughing. She was one of the girls who is one of the chameleons friends. She had caramal coloured skin and it made her look like she was glowing. I raised my eyes at Jonas, almost forgetting he was there.

"Grant?" I asked.

"mhmmm" he mumbled, still not taking his eyes off of her.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, playing dumb. His eyes snapped to me, like an elastic band. "Nott-nothing", he stuttered.

Yeah right, nothing. my arse. "You like her, don't you?", I said to him. He looked at me for a few moments, debating whether he could lie and get away with it. But ended up just nodding. He can't lie to me, i see right through his lies and he knows it.

* * *

Bex's POV

I was walking with the girls back to our room, still looking for Cammie. I mean where the hell could she have gotten to, She's bloody good at going invisible when she's not trying to but when she is, well you may as well forget looking for her, because you won't find her. But it's weird because she can have the opposite effect when she likes also. It's weird.

As soon as we walked into our room, we saw her laying on her bed. What the hell?

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" I all but shouted at her.

"Oh, you know, hear and there and well everywhere and nowhere, you know what i mean" She smirked. I frowned.

"We had practically everyone in the school after breakfast go looking for you!", I shouted. She shrugged. "So much for you all being spies" She said smugly. Then she laughed. "Bex can we talk about this later, we have more important things to do", she said. I made an incoherant noise for her to go ahead.

"Liz, we need your laptop and we need to switch the bugs that Zach, Grant and Jonas placed in here earlier, so that they are reversed and we can hear them but they can't hear us, unless we tweak it and make it so that they can hear us only when we want them to." Cammie said. I was speechless, first off, i have never even heard of someone doing that and second, we are going to do it! Talk about a strange world.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed that and hopefully i will be able to put more updates up soon!**

**I love knowing that people have read my story and that more importantly care enough to review it, to either help me or suggest something or whatever else. **

**Please review and make me a happy girl!**

**~Kayxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank-you to all my lovely** **reviewers/ story alerters and favouriters and well you get the picture!**_

_**I miss writing and only hope that i will be able to write more often.**_

_**Please enjoy yourself!**_

_**Chapter Eight!**_

* * *

_Liz's POV_

_I was surprised, i didn't know she knew that much. And i'm supposed to be the smart one. I've never tried this technique, it better work. _

* * *

_Cammie's POV_

_The girls kept staring at me, once i had told them what we were going to do._

"_Well", i said, in an attempt to get them to snap out of it. "Are we going to do this? Or am i going to do it alone?", i asked them._

_That seemed to snap them out of it. They looked at one another, Bex's face was lighting up with a somewhat sort of evil smile, Liz's just looked ecstatic and Mace, well she just looked like Macey. "Okay, where do we start?", Bex asked._

_I looked towards Liz, as she was just loading up her laptop. After it loaded, we all crowded around the laptop while Liz worked it. I have to say, its good i didn't have to tell her how to do it, i mean, she studies like non-stop and i don't show my full knowledge ever. But she's good. _

_Liz squealed. "Is it done?", i asked, knowing that, thats what caused her to squeal. _

"_It's done", She said. I smiled, "Well, lets get back to class", i told them. As i walked to the door, i grabbed one of the bugs and squashed it. "There", i said smiling._

"_Now i have something to make them think we found out and got rid of them", i said. _

_They nodded as we made our way to the door and Liz shut down her laptop. We still had ten minutes until class started, so we headed off for lunch. Bex couldn't take the evil smiling look off of her face and i found it ridiculously funny. Liz was smiling like she just did a good deed and Macey, umm well, she just had that knowing look on her face._

_As soon as we walked in the room, all eyes fell on us, some out of interest, them being curious or looking up to us, being inspired by us. Some out of amusement, or friendship. While others were for hatred, jealousy, frustration and who knows what. The guys were all drooling or staring, gaping or whatever. Now thats always funny to see. What? Haven't they seen a girl before? _

_We walked towards our table as i whispered to them, so that only they can hear me. "This never gets old", i said and we all started laughing because it was so, so true. And we wanted the attention. I ate something, then i got up, showed them the bug so that they knew what i was doing and walked up to the guys._

"_Hey guys", i said as i walked around towards Zach, Grant and Jonas. "Boys, you've got to be smarter then this", i whined at them. They stared at the bug i placed in front of them, then they quickly looked back at me surprised, but not too surprised. Just enough to show that they thought that we were in fact capable of it, but didn't think that they would get caught so soon._

"_H-h-how-what?", Grant stumbled over his words. I smiled and shook my head._

"_You need to toughen up your skills", I told them. And i walked away and over to the girls, just as the bell went for class to start. We linked arms on the way to class, we were lucky, this class, we were all in together._

_Just as we sat down Madam Dabney walked in saying, "Hello ladies and gentleman, welcome to culture and assimilation and i am Madam Dabney, your teacher." _

"_Today, you will be walking around the classroom and talking to each other, use your manners, your personality and the spy in you to show me what you know, how you are and what you're like." she told us. "I need to see what you can improve on and what your skills are", Madam Dabney explained._

"_Please begin", she said._

_I turned to the girls and grinned. What a way to start the year, this is going to be easy._

"_So, how are you girls?", Anna asked us._

"_I am perfectly fine", i told her, she smiled while the others politely replied to her question. All the girls were talking nicely to each other and showing off who they are and only a few dared to go near the guys to start conversation._

_As soon as a girl went up to them, Tina and Mick, specifically, they would show off, trying to get all the girls attention. But i noticed that many of the guys stares still wondered off towards the girls and I. _

_Just lovely. This class was going to drag on for far too long._

_I smiled as i heard the bell go for next class, thank god that was over. It was getting annoying and some of the guys tried hitting on me when Madam Dabney wasn't paying attention. I shook my head at the thought. You know what was funny though, they started to choke up, getting nervous or something and then Madam Dabney noticed and scolded them. I laughed quietly to myself, lets hope they learned their lesson. The teachers at this school notice almost everything, with only a few exceptions. And us, Gallagher girls are good. They shouldn't underestimate us._

_**Well, i hope that was alright, please tell me what you think!**_

_**I'll update as soon as i can.**_

_**xxx~Kay**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys/girls whatever you prefer

**Today has been a really fun day for me!**

**First of all, i had my lil bros birthday, he turned 13 and he got a card from a family friend who generously gave him $50. Anyway, on the card, on the front it said 'Before you open this birthday card, you must sign your name at the dotted line'.**

**The dotted line was on the inside of the card but there was a rectangle sized box near the bottom of the card that allowed him to see the dotted line.**

**He put his name there then opened the card, inside the card it said ' i have everything i need or want, so please don't go to the trouble of buying me any birthday presents. Your best wishes are gift enough.' And then it had his signature and happy birthday.**

**Second, his mates and himself were playing football (AFL)**

**while my friend and i were singing and dancing, just mucking around, but then we heard the ball hit the side of the shed that we were in and it started getting annoying. So i went outside, knowing that if i kicked the ball it would go over the fence, and asked to have a kick. What do you know, it went over the fence to Kim's house. So he made me go and get it for him. Well i didn't mind because Kim is really nice. But the thing is, she gave me the ball, then i found out that she could hear me singing from her house. Whoops, didn't mean to be that loud! :O **

**And third, there was other things that happened that was so funny and stuff but i'll leave that out, it won't sound as funny now anyway, you're probably wondering when i'll get on with the story since i'm just writing about so much stuff that has nothing to do with the story. All well, it was a good day and now i will get on with the story.**

**Let's hope you like it!**

**Chapter Nine!**

**Zach's POV**

* * *

We were sitting in our rooms, Grant was asleep and i had convinced Jonas to try anything that he could to find out any information that he could on the 'Chameleon'. She's so different from other girls, she wouldn't pull through as one of those girls who are slutty, weird, obsessive, emotional, shy, perky, dumb or well i could go on with that list but she doesn't fit in with any of them. She is a bit of everything, unique, dangerous, independent, mysterious, yet so far away. It's like she's untouchable.

I think that if i wasn't as good a spy then i am, that my mouth would have dropped and further then that, probably hit the floor when she put the crumbled bug on the table. I frowned, She's something more, something better, something good, no, more then good, she is too good. I mean above good, you know, it's like she's had enough experience to pass off through school and start straight away with the missions. Which now that i think of it, isn't natural. I still can't believe she found our bugs. I wonder if the other girls know, maybe she didn't find them all.

"Hey Jonas, check the bugs, see if she missed any", I said as i leaned closer to him to get a better view of the laptop.

"You know, i doubt she did, she's really good, she probably saw us place the bugs around and everything", Jonas told me. Smart ass, he's probably right . "Check anyway", I told him. Then the laptop made a little vibrate, indicating that she missed one. Jonas frowned.

"What is it?", I asked. "She missed one but i think she left it there on purpose or something, and they've done something to it, i think they damaged it, but not completely, maybe she was being sloppy with it", he said shrugging.

I sat there for a moment thinking about it, then i heard Grant sit up very quickly and fall off of his bed. I laughed, only Grant could manage to do that and then get up like nothing had happened. Chuckling, i turned to him, "Have a nice sleep there, did you?", i asked just to annoy him. He huffed then turned away from me, silently saying that i didn't have to be so mean about it.

"Get over it", i tell him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold a grudge against me and even if he could, he couldn't over something so silly.

**So tell me your thoughts, ideas, anything, even something random or something that happened to you today, i would love to know how you all have been :)**

**xx~Kay**


	11. AN :

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_**Hey my lovely readers,**_

_**I would like to say thank-you to the people who are still with me. And a special thanks to Messesgoodenewtmen for the book recommendation and for other reasons :)**_

_**But i'm afraid i have some bad news. I'm not sure where i was going with this story anymore and i've been pretty busy lately so it's taken my mind right off of the story. :(**_

_**So, i don't think i'm going to continue this story, i would love to finish it but i just don't know where to go with it. And i prefer to keep this story as my own, so i'm not going to put it out there for some else to use/have. However, if i do suddenly get inspiration for it and start to get back to it, i will take this A/N down and put up the new chapter.**_

_**~Kay xx**_


End file.
